Biggu Oppai
by Windy Haruchiwa-chan
Summary: Sakura si cewek dada besar yang mempunyai masalah dengan dadanya dan Sasuke kekasihnya yang ternyata penyuka dada besar. Pada suatu hari Sasuke mengajak kerumahnya dengan alasan belajar, namun apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?


(A/N : ) hAalloo.. semua selamat datang di first Fic aku

Ini fic Oneshot

Mohon maAf kalau Cerita nya masih Jelek, gaje dan Aneh he.. he.. ^^

Maklum lah fic pertama..

Aku langsung membawakan cerita Rated M/Lemon nich.. *plak..*

"aduh… sakit tau"

"masa fic pertama udah lemon-lemonan"

"biarin terserah aku toh" ~o~

O'ya fic ini khusuh aku tunjukan buat k'Sari/DeviL's of KunoiChi, maaf windy apdetnya lama. Baiklah ku persembahkan fic ku! Silahkan membaca Semua.. ^^

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto . -bukan punya saya- *ya eya lah*

Biggu Oppai! © Windy Haruchiwa-chan

Genre: Romance

Pairing: 'SasuSaku' slight ItaSaku 'dikit'

**Warning: AU, Hard LEMON/vulgar, Sex vibrator, Aneh, Gaje, 'DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ' sangat tidak dianjurkan yang masih di bawah 17**** mohon jangan baca' tekan tombol Back/Close..**

**Walaupun saya juga termasuk di bawah umur' he.. he.. saya sudah peringatkan, masih nekat juga dosa ditanggung sendiri..! ha.. ha..**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari temen cowokku. Yang ngatain aku Dada besar' *tapi ga aslinya ga kok..* ^^

Aku berani Sumpah Fic nie 100% asli bikinan saya 'Windy-chan'

Summary : Sakura murid terpintar di sekolahnya tapi dia mempunyai masalah dengan Dada nya yang Besar, dan Sasuke cowok terkenal ketampanannya yang merupakan kekasih Sakura ternyata Sasuke seorang penyuka Dada Besar..! Dan pada suatu hari Sasuke mengajak Sakura kerumahnya, dengan alasan untuk belajar, tapi ada maksud lain? Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?

.

.

.

.

**-Sakura POV-**

Perkenalkan Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku sekolah di Konoha high school, aku kelas 3Sma dan satu tahun lagi aku lulus.

Seperti kata orang-orang di sekolah ini terkenal sangat besar, dan susah. Tapi sebenarnya, kupikir mereka hanya tidak mau berusaha keras dan hanya mencari kemudahan dan Hal-hal yang menarik yang ada didunia ini, Mangkanya aku sangat suka belajar.

Di sekolah ini Aku sangat Populer, Cantik, dan satu lagi aku murid terpintar di sekolah ini, bahkan aku sangat banyak mendapatkan penghargaan dalam prestasiku selama ini.

Tapi? Aku mempunyai masalah dengan Dadaku yang Besar..! semua cowok-cowok disekolah ku selalu menggoda ku dengan sebutan 'Nona Melon' aku muak dengan sebutan seperti itu.

Dan satu lagi aku mempunyai Kekasih yang sangat Baik,dan pengertian terhadapku, kami baru saja jadian yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dia adalah murid tertampan di sekolahku, dia sangat terkenal tidak hanya tampan, keluarganya mempunyai perusahaan sangat maju. juga sangat jago dalam hal Olah Raga, aku tidak menyangka dia akan menembakku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, aku memang menyukai nya dari dulu, disaat Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya padaku jantungku serasa mau copot.

Tapi aku sedikt heran pada Sasuke? Dia suka menjahiliku dengan memelukku dari belakang dan memegang Dadaku.., kenapa ya? ngg.. apa dia..?

'tidak-tidak.. Sakura kau tidak boleh berfikir seperti itu' batin Sakura, aku berfikir hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Sasuke.

**-End Sakura POV-**

**-Normal POV-**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki sekolahnya yang luas dengan perasaan yang was-was. Terdengar suara langkah seseorang mendekatinya, tidak sepertinya banyak orang, betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat semua siswa cowok yang menjumpainya memandang mesum kepada nya.

"Ohayu.. Sakura Nona melon" semua cowok yang di temui Sakura menyapa nya dengan sebutan itu.

'gawat, aku harus cepat ke kelas' batin Sakura, ia langsung berlari tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Kejadian seperti ini memang sudah biasa baginya.

Ketika baru sampai di depan kelas Sakura, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hai.. Ohayu Nona Melon yang cantik" goda seorang laki-laki berambut kuning mirip duren dan bermata biru shapire, laki-laki itu menyeringai, Sakura tersenyum kecut kepadanya seperti yang di ketahui dia adalah Naruto uzumaki teman sekelas nya yang terkenal dengan kemesuman nya. (A/N : disini Naruto sifatnya begitu ^^).

"berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Naruto" Sakura menatap tajam mata Naruto

"memangnya kenapa.. itu emang benarkan dengan ukuran dadamu itu" Naruto memegang dada bulat Sakura, "Kyaaa" reflek Sakura langsung mendorog tubuh Naruto dan menutupi dada nya menggunakan kedua tanganya

"Tidak sopan, dasar mesum Kau!" ucap Sakura marah.

"hi.. hi.. hi~ aku hanya bercanda Sakura-cha.."

BUuuaghh

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung meninju Naruto sampai terpental ke dinding dalam kelas. Sampai-sampai membuat ngeri yang melihatnya.

Tak lama Sakura mulai melangkah kan kakinya memasuki kelasnya. Pandangan semua cowok tertuju pada Sakura, yang tadinya menatap ngeri sekarang berubah drastis karena senyuman nya yang sangat manis bahkan mampu menghipnotis para cowok yang ada di dalam kelas, tapi yang menjadi pusat para cowok adalah dada nya yang di atas rata-rata Banyak wanita yang iri padanya karena mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan mempunyai Tubuh yang professional.

Sampai di bangku nya Sakura langsung duduk. Ia melamun sejenak sungguh hari ini sedikit menyebalkan. "SAKURAA.." Tapi lamunannya buyar karena mendengar Jeritan seseorang dia adalah Sahabat Sakura yaitu Ino Yamanaka.

"ada apa Ino" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"itu kekasih mu menunggu di depan kelas" ucap Ino, mendengar itu raut wajah Sakura sekarang menjadi sangat ceria kembali.

Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih di sekolah ini banyak orang mengatakan mereka sangat serasi cantik dan tampan, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan kesempurnaan mereka.

Baru saja Sakura berdiri. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura ke dalam kelas sebelum Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke tepat di depan Sakura

"Iya kenapa Sasuke-kun ke kelasku" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"temui aku di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat" tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dan membuat dada mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir mungil Sakura dengan mesra di hadapan semua orang. Tanpa ia hiraukan semua orang yang di dalam kelas yang melihatnya. Hal ini membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena malu. Banyak siswa-siswi yang berteriak yang melihat adegan itu "kyaaa.. Cieeee" dll.

Sasuke semakin memperdalam ciumannya "Mmphh ngh Sasu.." Sakura meronta ingin melepaskan diri karena pasokan oksigen yang sudah habis, Sasuke yang mengetahui itu mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan hanya mengecup keningnya Sakura.

"baiklah, Sakura aku ke kelas dulu, jangan lupa perkataanku tadi" Sasuke tersenyum, segera beranjak pergi ke kelasnya. Karena mereka berdua kelasnya berbeda. Sakura yang saat itu hanya berdiri mematung karena kejadian barusan dan tak lupa wajah nya sangat memerah seperti tomat.

Pelajaran pun di mulai seperti biasa.

**-Jam istirahat-**

TING.. TONG..~ Bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat.

Sakura keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju perpustakaan karena tadi Sasuke menyuruhnya ke tempat itu. sampai di perpustakaan gadis berambut pink itu duduk di salah satu bangku sambil membaca buku yang ia sukai.

Lama Sakura menunggu, dia merasakan ada orang yang memeluknya dari belakang. ia menoleh ke belakang "ah.. Sasuke-kun" Sakura nampak terkejut dengan tindakan Sasuke lagi.

"aku ingin minta bantuan mu" ucap Sasuke tepat telinga Sakura.

"ba.. bantuan apa Sasuke-kun" Tanya Sakura gugup, masih dalam posisi Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau kan pintar, kelasku minggu depan ada ulangan fisika" jawab Sasuke tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"jadi" potong Sakura

"aku mau kau mengajariku, dan aku mau memberi kejutan untukmu loh" lanjutnya, sebuah seringaian licik muncul di wajah tampanya.

"Ngg.. baiklah untuk koi ku apapun ku lakukan" jawab Sakura menyetujuinya.

"aku akan mengirim pelayanku untuk menjemputmu, ku tunggu di rumahku jam 7 malam"

"Apaa.. di rumah mu?"

"Hn." Sasuke masih menyeringai, posisi Sakura yang saat di peluk dari belakang tidak mengetahui Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu di balik seringaianya. 'berhasil'gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Sakura dan menariknya tepat di depannya

Sakura merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan Sasuke, ia memeluk Sakura lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya. Walaupun kecupan biasa Sakura benar-benar blushing.

"Sasuke-kun lepaskan, bagaimana kalau ada orang"ucap Sakura gugup masih dalam pelukannya. Hal yang tidak di duga, Sasuke membungkukan kepalanya lalu menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada besar Sakura.

"Sa-.. Sasuke-kun apa yang kau.." jawab Sakura kaget.

TEEETT.. Pertanda bel masuk spontan Sakura langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya.

'Aarrrghhh mengganguku saja' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

"ng.. Sasuke-kun aku mau ke kelas" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hn."

Sakura segera lari menuju kelasnya "haduh.. aku deg-deg sekali, kenapa Sasuke-kun begitu" gumam Sakura sambil terus berlari.

**-Sasuke POV-**

Kenapa setiap aku berada didekatmu aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat kecantikan wajahmu dan mata Emerald indah mu yang mampu mengipnotisku, bahkan tubuhmu yang begitu menggoda, dan- Dadamu yang membuatku tidak bisa mengontrol ku ingin menyentuhnya, kau tidak tahu aku sangat tergila-gila akan dadamu yang Besar Sakura. Tenang saja Sakura seperti yang kukatakanan tadi, malam ini aku akan memberikan kejutan untukmu.

"khu.. khu.. malam ini Akan ku buat kau menjadi miliku seorang Sakura" gumamku menyeringai.

**-End Sasuke POV-**

**Skip time**

Sakura House

"Inooooo~.. Bantu aku" pinta Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang sedang asyik menonton film favorit nya. Saat ini Ino sedang main di rumah Sakura dan orang tua Sakura sedang berada di luar negri karena ada urusan pekerjaaan. tepatnya sekarang sedang berada di kamar Sakura di lantai dua.

Ino yang kesal juga melihat sikap Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

"ada apa Sakura, bikin aku kesal saja" balas Ino dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Karena dia sedang asik-asik nya menonton film merasa terganggu.

"begini.. aku malam ini akan kerumah Sasuke-kun, jangan sangka dulu aku Cuma mengajarinya pelajaran yang ia tidak mengerti, aku bingung mau pakai baju yang cocok untuk ku" ucap Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya.

"Ya.. ampun Saku kau kan sangat cantik, baju apa saja cocok untukmu" ujar Ino, ia menghela napas. "haa, ya sudahlah.. biar aku yang pilih baju untukmu" ujar Ino langsung semangat.

Ino mengambil baju yang ada di lemari Sakura, setelah itu dia memilih di antara baju di lemari, sampai matanya tertuju gaun cantik pendek berwarna pink senada dengan rambut Sakura dengan motif renda-renda berwarna putih "hi.. hi.. ini saja" Ino tersenyum mencurigakan, yah memang yang dia pilih gaun itu modelnya sangat terbuka, sangat pendek 15 centi di atas lutut dengan resleting pendek di punggung.

"nih kau pakai" Ino memberikan gaun yang ia pilih barusan. mata Sakura membelalak

"APAAA.. kau sudah gila ya Ino, gaun ku yang ini sama sekali nggak menutupi bahu, juga sangat pendek tau!" omel Sakura melihat gaun yang dipilihkan padanya.

"Sakura di saat seperti ini walaupun Cuma mengajari kekasihmu pelajaran, tubuhmu yang indah itu harus ditunjukkan! Dan juga dada besarmu itu! Dan ukuran tubuhmu B89 W61 H89" cerocos Ino.

"Aaarrgh, aku gak mau mendengarnya! Yang benar saja aku ga mau mendengar soal dadaku lagi" Sakura yang kesal sambil menutupi telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"tapikan memang besar! Aku saja Cuma cup B" seru Ino sambil menyibakan poninya yang panjang.

"tapi aku nggak yakin dengan gaun seperti ini akan memberikan kesan yang.." ucapan Sakura terptong.

"tidak juga, kalau memang mempunyai tubuh yang indah, nggak ada salahnya memakai gaun seperti itukan Sakura, kau mau Sasukemu berpindah ke hati yang lain" potong Ino mencoba merayu.

Sakura berfikir sejenak, tidak ada salahnya dia menunjukan tubuhnya di saat seperti ini, toh yang penting dia percaya pada Kekasihnya.. ia takut Kekasihnya tergoda melihat tubuhnya dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Apa benar?

"_tapi.. bgaimana kejadian yang tadi di perpustakaan sekolah sampai terulang"_ Sakura langsung tergelonjak kaget mengingat itu.

Ting.. Tong.. bel rumah Sakura bunyi "Permisi" ucap seseorang.

Sakura melirik ke jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2 untuk melihat siapa yang datang, memang dari jendela kamarnya bisa melihat halaman depan rumahnya, sehingga ketika ada yang datang ia bisa melihatnya.

Yang datang ada 2 orang pria memakai jas. Pria tersebut yang satu berambut perak memakai masker, dan yang satu lagi rambutnya berwarna coklat dikuncir keatas ada goresan panjang di sekitar hidungnya, tak lupa kedua orang itu memakai kacamata hitam. Seperti mafia saja?

"Ah.. gawat Ino sepertinya itu pelayan Sasuke-kun yg datang menjemputku" ucap Sakura panik.

"sudah sana cepat! ganti bajumu dan jangan lupa dandani juga mukamu he..he, aku akan menyuruh pelayan itu menunggu" suruh Ino sambil terkikik. Dan segera keluar kamar Sakura.

Sakura memandangi gaun miliknya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya, Dengan sangat ragu akhirnya Sakura mengambil dan memakai gaunya, meskipun di dalam hatinya menolak.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, ia memandangi dirinya sendiri di depan cermin

'tok tok' Ino masuk ke kamar Sakura dan melihat sahabatnya terperangah karena terlihat sangat lebih cantik dari yang sebelumnya, dengan lipsglos di bibirnya, dan juga waw terlihat seksi memperlihatkan paha putih mulusnya dan belahan Dadanya.

"Sakura.. kau terlihat lebih cantik dan seksi" puji Ino kepada sahabatnya "ayo, cepat" Ino menarik tangan Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya tak lupa dengan tas kecil berisi buku pelajaran, keduanya menuruni tangga dan sampai lah di depan rumah Sakura.

"dahh.. semoga berhasil Sakura" ucap Ino melambaikan tangan.

Kedua pelayan itu langsung mendekati Sakura dan menunduk memberi hormat.

"apakah anda Kekasih tuan muda Sasuke-sama" tanya salah satu pelayan yang memakai masker yaitu Kakashi. 'wah.. dadanya besar sekali' pikir mesumnya dalam hati.

"ya" jawab Sakura tersenyum manis sambil mengangguk.

"seperti dugaanku kau cantik sekali nona, silahkan masuk kedalam mobil ini" ucap pelayan yang satu lagi yaitu Iruka sambil membuka pintu mobil limousin.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena di puji seperti itu "Arigatou" ucapnya, Sakura memasuki mobil limousin itu.

**(^~Windy Haruchiwa-chan~^)**

Akhirnya mobil mewah yang mengantarnya sampai di tempat tujuannya, di mana lagi kalau bukan di rumah Sasuke kekasihnya.

Ketika ia turun dari mobil, Sakura sangat terkagum-kagum melihat rumah kekasihya itu benar-benar sangat besar dan mewah seperti istana modern. Ketika Sakura masuk berjejer pelayan memberi hormat kepadanya, benar-benar seperti putri saja, pikirnya.

Di depan Sakura berdiri seorang pria tampan mirip Sasuke sedang menyambut kedatangannya, tapi postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, dan rambutnya panjang di kuncir, yang bikin sama adalah mata onyx nya. Dia adalah kakak Sasuke yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi tertegun melihat gadis cantik berambut Pink bertubuh sexy dengan gaun yg dipakainya, yang menjadi daya tariknya adalah Dadanya yg besar.

"oh.. kau kekasih adikku ya, silahkan duduk" Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sofa besar yang sangat mewah. Itachi mengisyaratkan semua pelayannya pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Arigatou.. err"

"aku Itachi kakak Sasuke" potong Itachi cepat. Sakura tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk.

"oh.. y-ya Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun di mana?" Tanya Sakura gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup behadapan Pria setampan Itachi.

"ia sedang berada dikamarnya, kau benar-benar kriteria Sasuke ya" jawab Itachi menyeringai. Itachi memandangi Sakura dari atas sampai bawah, dan tertuju pada Dada besar Sakura.

"Ka-kau melihat apa, memangnya apa kriteria Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura merasa lisih dan malu di pandangi seperti itu oleh Itachi, yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

"Kau.. Tidak tahu ya.. salah satunya adalah Dada besarmu itu, ku beri tahu kami sekeluarga adalah Penyuka Dada Besar loh" terang Itachi sambil terus menyeringai.

"APAA. . I-itu tidak mungkin" Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya ternyata kekasihnya sendiri penyuka dada besar. Tapi ada benarnya juga ia ingat sikap Sasuke saat di sekolahnya. yang utama sekarang adalah dia harus berhati-hati.

Itachi berjalan mendekati Sakura, Sakura sangat ketakutan melihat tatapan Itachi, dia berjongkok dan kini berhadapan dengan Sakura yang masih duduk dan langsung memeluknya sangat erat membuat Sakura tersentak.

"sebelum adikku mencoba, aku ingin mencoba mu dulu" gumam Itachi yang sedari tadi menunjukan seringaian yang sangat menggoda yang melihatnya. Tak terkecuali Sakura.

"Lepaskan.. mau apa Kau!" Sakura meronta sejadi-jadinya, Itachi yang sudah memperkirakan reaksi Sakura, langsung mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga jatuh di atas sofa, Itachi menindihnya dan langsung mencengkram erat kedua tanganya. Sakura lengah, Itachi langsung mencium bibir mungilnya dengan ganas dan memaksa lidahnya masuk dan menjelajahi apa yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Mmpphh.. NGGHHH.. lepas.. mphh.. kan" ucap Sakura tersengal, ia berfikir mereka kan baru kenal kenapa seperti ini, walaupun dia adalah kakak Sasuke tetap saja dia bukan siapa-siapanya.

Sakura merasakan tangan Itachi mulai bergerak turun meraba-raba Dada besar nya dan langsung meremasnya, sontak Sakura kaget, ia ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tenaganya tidak cukup melawan tenaga Itachi. Itachi melepaskan lumatan di bibirnya ingin mendengar desahan Sakura.

"Aahh.. ngh.. ber-henti" Sakura tidak bisa menahan desahanya karena diperlakukan seperti ini. _'Sasuke-kun tolong aku dari kakak mesum mu ini'_ teriak Sakura meminta tolong dalam hatinya.

BUAAGGHH

Tiba-tiba ada yang memukul Itachi sampai jatuh ke lantai, Itachi merintih kesakitan memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" ternyata yang menolong Sakura adalah Sasuke. lalu Sasuke membangunkan tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke-kun, hiks.. hiks.." Isak Sakura membalas pelukan erat Sasuke.

"berengsek kau Aniki baka beraninya menyentuh Kekasihku" ucap Sasuke marah, yang benar saja bagaimana tidak marah, Kekasih yang sangat ia Cintai di begitukan oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Maaf deh, habisnya dia sangat menggoda sich, aku jadi ga tahan sama Dadanya itu" ucap Itachi tanpa dosa.

"Awas.. kau!" ancam Sasuke kepada Itachi.

"hey Sakura.. kau harus hati-hati dengan Sasuke" Itachi memperingatkan Sakura.

"hah.. apa maksudnya?" gumam Sakura bertanya, terlihat wajahnya bingung.

"dia Milikku" ucap Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menelusuri rumahnya yang sangat megah itu, dan sampailah di kamar Sasuke, Sakura terlihat bingung kenapa Sasuke membawanya kedalam kamarnya. Ketika didalam Sakura tertegun melihat isi kamar kekasihnya benar-benar luas bernuansa biru terllihat nyaman, disana terdapat barang yang mewah tak lupa ranjang berukuran King size.

"ngg.. Sasuke-kun dimana kita mulai belajar? kenapa di kamarmu" Tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke tak merespon pertanyaan Sakura "Kenapa kau memakai gaun sexy begitu?" Sasuke menyeringai licik. "Tapi Idemu bagus kok aku suka".

Terlihat sembruat merah dipipi Sakura, ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"tujuanku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk belajar, aku juga kan pintar, kau mau tau tujuanku apa" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ini".

Sasuke mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura dan mendorongnya kemudian disenderkan ke dinding yang ada di belakang Sakura dan tas kecil yang dibawanya terjatuh, Sasuke mengunci gerak tubuh Sakura menggunakan kakinya di selipkan diantara kedua kaki Sakura, dan menekan dada bidangnya dengan dada besar Sakura. Sakura menahan napasnya sesaat, Degup jantungnya berdebar-debar menyadari posisi mereka saat ini, ia juga bisa mendengar degup jantung Sasuke.

'_kenapa kau bodoh sekali Sakura, jelas-jelas kekasihmu ini sangat pintar, harusnya kau berfikir kenapa dia menyuruhmu belajar kerumahnya, oh gawat' aku sampai lupa perkataan Itachi-san tadi, dia kan penyuka Dada besar' _ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"aku kan bilang akan memberikan kejutan untukmu" gumam Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya melihat wajah tampan Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"Ke-kejutan apa yang Sasuke-kun maksu-.. Hmmpphf" Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura dengan bringas terasa oleh Sasuke lipsgloss di bibir Sakura begitu manis seperti buah cerry.

"emm.. bibirmu enak sekali" lalu ia mencoba memasukan lidahnya tapi Sakura tak mengijinkannya dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Sasuke yang kesal langsung mencubit puting sebelah kanan di dadanya yang masih terbungkus Gaun, dan itu sukses membuat Sakura menjerit menjerit kencang.

"Aakh.." menyadari itu dengan mudahnya Sasuke langsung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura yang terbuka dan melumat-lumat menjelajahi yang ada di dalamnya, namun Sakura mencoba melawan dengan mendorong lidah Sasuke, tapi lidah Sasuke sangat lihai, hingga Sakura kewalahan dan menyerah, tenaganya hilang seketika memberikan gerak lebih leluasa kepada Sasuke untuk memainkan lidah Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, menulusuri satu-persatu giginya, menekan lidah Sakura agar tetap dibawah, hingga saliva mereka becampur.

"_oh.. kami-sama tolong aku, aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun seperti ini"_ Sakura berdo'a dalam hati. Tapi sepertinya do'a Sakura tidak beruntung.

Saking lamanya Sasuke melumat Sakura sampai-sampai ada saliva menetes di celah bibir mereka. "Sa-su.. hen.. hmph ti-kan" ucap Sakura tersendat diantara lumatan ganas Sasuke, pasokan oksigen Sakura hampir habis, Sakura meronta ingin melepaskan diri dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, percuma saja jika dia meronta menggunakan tubuhnya karena Sasuke mengunci semua gerak tubuhnya.

Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura pasokan oksigennya hampir habis, dengan sangat enggan Sasuke melepaskan lumantannya pada bibir Sakura, di dapatnya wajah Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"hah.. hah.. hah.. Sasuke-kun janganh!" pinta Sakura terengah-engah, bibirnya terus menghirup oksigen, dada Sakura naik turun karena ngos-ngosan, Sakura menduga Sasuke akan menghentikan semua ini, tapi dugaannya 100% salah, Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke menelusup pada gaun belakang tepatnya di punggung, mata Sakura membelalak merasakan tangan Sasuke menurunkan resleting belakang gaun pendeknya, hal itu menyebabkan dengan mudahnya gaunnya mengendur dan jatuh ke bawah lantai. (A/N : o'ya Sakura disini tidak memakai bra, karna gaunnya itu tidak berlengan ^^).

Hingga terekspos lah tubuh Sakura yang Indah nan sexy, dan~ Dada besarnya yang menggoda serta tonjolan merah kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Satu-satunya pelindung yang tersisa hanya Cd nya saja, Wajah Sakura benar-benar merah padam, mengetahui penampilanya saat ini.

Sasuke sangat senang melihat pemandangan tubuh Indah dan sexy milik kekesihnya itu, dan dia tertuju pada Dada besar Sakura.

"Sakura-chan.. tubuhmu indah sekali dan Dadamu besar!" puji Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Sasuke yang tidak tahan lagi berisiniatip untuk menggendong tubuh Sakura menuju ranjang king size yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"kyaaa.. Sasuke-kun lepaskan, aku kesini bukan untuk melakukan hal ini" teriak Sakura sambil mencoba meronta, ia tahu ini percuma saja karena tenaganya hilang entah kemana.

"sst.. diamlah aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu" gumam Sasuke yang masih menggendong Sakura.

Begitu sampai di ranjang king size nya, Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura yang sudah terkulai lemas tidak berdaya, lalu Sasuke mendekati Sakura, dan langsung menindih paksa tepat di atas selangkangan Sakura, napasnya tidak beraturan.

"kumohon jangan! Sasu- Aahh.." pinta Sakura memohon diselingi desahan karena Sasuke yang menindihnya langsung meremas kedua dada besar Sakura. Karena dada Sakura yang begitu besar tangan Sasuke tidak bisa mengepal seluruhnya.

"Aaahh.. ngh.. hmmpf" desah Sakura, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba menahan desahanya dengan menggigit bibirnya sangat keras hingga berdarah, hal ini agar Sasuke tidak semakin beringas. Sasuke melihat bibir Sakura berdarah langsung menjilatnya.

"Kenapa kau tahan musik yang merdu itu" gumam Sasuke. Sakura masih terus menggigit bibirnya yang terasa perih.

"Kau tahan juga ya, bagaimana kalau ini" tanpa aba aba Sasuke melahap Dada sebelah kiri Sakura dan masih meremas yang sebelah kanan, dengan ganas Sasuke menjilati dada Sakura dari bawah sampai pada tojolan merah kecil dan dijilatnya kemudian digigitnya kencang dengan penuh birahi.

"Aaah.." hal itu menyebabkan Sakura kembali mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan dengan Nada sangat menggoda sukses membuat Sasuke menyeringai, tak lupa Sasuke menggunakan jempol'nya untuk memilin puting Sakura, sesekali ditekannya puting dada Sakura yang semakin mengeras.

"Aaakhh.. uhh.. ngh.. Aahh Hen-.. ti.. uh.. kan" desah Sakura, dia tidak bisa menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya karena terus diperlakukan seperti ini, tubuhnya mengelinjang kecil akibat rangsangan Sasuke di dada Sakura yang basah oleh saliva Sasuke, dengan sisa tenaga tangannya yang gemetar menjambak rambut Sasuke agar ia berhenti.

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan erotis Sakura, serta jambakan di rambutnya malah membuatnya makin bergairah "begutu donk Sakura ku, Dadamu benar-benar bisa memuaskanku, aku ingin mencoba ketempat lain" setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura, tapi hanya bertahan sebentar karena ciumannya menurun ke dagu dan sampai lah di bagian leher Sakura.

"Nnghh.. uhh" lenguh Sakura, Sasuke mencium leher Sakura lalu menghisapnya dan menjilatnya, ditelusurinya sampai menemukan tempat yang pas, dan digigitnya keras membuat Sakura menjerit kecil, menimbulkan tanda kemerahan, ia terus mencumbui leher Sakura sampai banyak meninggalkan kiss mark disana, setelah itu ia beralih pada cuping telinga Sakura dijilatnya pelan, Sasuke membisikan Sesuatu.

"kau menikmatinya kan Sakura-chan" bisik Sasuke pelan di telinga Sakura,membuat Sakura merasakan geli kaarena hembusan napas Sasuke, tangan Sasuke yang tidak mau nganggur turun kebawah tepat di tengah-tengah selangkangan Sakura yang menjadi daya tarik semua kaum pria, Sasuke mulai menelusupkan jarinya kedalam Cd Sakura dan mulai membelai daerah itu, membuat Sakura mendesah.

"S-stop.. Jangan itu! ahh.."

"Jangan bohong Sakura-chan.. tubuhmu berkehendak lain tuh" ucap Sasuke acuh dengan nada dibuat-buat, tubuh Sakura mengelinjang liar saat Sasuke membelai daerah kewanitaanya.

Sakura akui ini memang nikmat, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya sebelum waktunya.

jari-jari Sasuke menggesek-gesekan vagina Sakura dengan gerakan naik turun, semakin lama gerakan jari Sasuke semakin cepat, terasa kewanitaan Sakura yang basah karena cairannya yang terus keluar. "A-ah! ah.. uh.. hen-tikan.. akh" desah Sakura semakin tak terkendali.

"ukh.. kau sudah basah Sayangku" merasa sudah cukup Sasuke menurunkan Cd Sakura, dan terekspos seluruh tubuh Sakura tanpa sehelai benangpun, Bebeda dengan Sasuke semua pakaianya masih masih utuh.

Posisi Sasuke sekarang tepat berada di depan kedua paha Sakura yang terekspos sempurna.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam kewanitaan Sakura, membuat Sakura menjerit tertahan.

"Aaaakh.. Jangan! Aah.." Sakura berteriak ketika jari Sasuke memasukinya.

Sasuke merasakan kewanitaan Sakura berkedut-kedut menarik jari tengahnya semakin kedalam, baru jarinya saja Nikmat apalagi penisnya yang dimasukan, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menggerakkan jarinya pelan, Sakura menggigit bibirnya merasakan sedikit Sakit di vaginanya tak lama desahannya pun semakin kencang saat Sasuke menambah satu jarinya lagi, dua jari bergerak liar dan berputar di vagina Sakura. Rasa sakit di bibir yang dirasakan Sakura mulai berkurang menjadi rasa Nikmat di selangkangannya.

"Aah..ngh..cu-kup Ahhh.." Sakura mendesah tanpa henti, matanya terpenjam tapi mulutnya Saja yang terbuka.

"belum Sayangku" Sasuke menambah satu jarinya lagi, sekarang menjadi tiga jari, Sasuke semakin cepat menggerakan ke tiga jarinya sampai ia menemukan titik yang membuat Sakura mengerang dan tanpa sadar ia menggerakan pinggulnya. Yang Sasuke anggap itu Sakura menikmatinya, Sasuke semakin cepat meng-in out jarinya.

"A-Aaaaahh.." Sakura mendesah kencang tubuhnya menegang dan cairan Sakura telah keluar membasahi jari Sasuke, ini orgasme yang pertama Sakura.

"Mmm.. manis" ucap Sasuke sambil menjilati jarinya sendiri yg penuh dengan cairan Sakura dengan nikmatnya, setelah itu Sasuke memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan vagina Sakura. Sakura berusaha menutupi kewanitaannya dengan merapatkan kakinya, tapi langsung di tahan tangan Sasuke, tangan Sasuke mengarahkan kaki Sakura agar di atas bahunya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.. kau mau ap- AAaah" Sasuke menjilat kewanitaan Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, Sakura yang tidak tahan dengan sensasi ini menendang-nendangkan kakinya yang di bahu Sasuke, dan tangan Sakura menggenggam erat seprei kasur.

Setelah itu tangan Sasuke bergerak keatas meremas kuat Dada besar Sakura, Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan lidahnya, memutar-mutar lidahnya sampai ia menemukan daging kecil di kewanitaan Sakura, dan memilinnya dengan bibirnya, lalu digigit-gigitnya membuat Sakura mengerang menaikkan pinggulnya serta cairannya keluar menandakan Sakuara telah klimaks yang kedua kali, Sasuke menyeringai senang bisa membuat Sakura orgasme lagi.

"wah.. rupanya kau sudah tidak tahan ya! Sakura-chan, baiklah kita akan mencapai tahap akhir" gumam Sasuke tak lupa wajahnya yang sudah sangat bergairah.

Mata Sakura membelalak melihat Sasuke mulai melucuti bajunya sendiri satu per satu, wajah Sakura memerah melihat dada Sasuke yang terbuka dengan memperlihatkan badan sixpacknya, setelah itu Sasuke menurunkan resleting celananya dan menurunkan celananya serta cdnya. Dan poloslah tubuh Sasuke sama sepertinya, wajah Sakura semakin memerah ketika melihat penis Sasuke yang begitu besar.

tapi Sakura benar-benar ketakutan, ia tak menginginkan ini saat Sasuke yang mendekatinya mulai mengarahkan penisnya di depan kewanitaanya, setelah itu Sasuke mulai menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang sudah menegang, Sasuke tidak mau terburu-buru memasukannya, ia ingin mengetes Sakura dulu.

Sakura mendesah tanpa henti, Sasuke semakin menggesekan semakin cepat, karena sudah tidak tahan perlahan Sasuke mulai memasukan kepala penisnya.

"Sasuke-kun tu-tunggu! Jangan! AAAAKHH" Sakura berteriak kencang Saat penis Sasuke yang berukuran besar memasuki kewanitaan Sakura yang sempit, butuh usaha untuk memasukannya karena ukuran 'benda' miliknya yang besar, Sasuke terus mendorong penisnya masuk tapi di setengah perjalanan ia merasakan ada selaput yang menghalanginya, tak bertahan lama dengan sekali dorongan yang kuat dan masuklah seluruhnya, terlihat darah keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura.

"Aaaahh.. Sakit! Sakit! hiks.. hiks" Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang tak terkira, Sakura memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit dan perih di antara selangkangannya, Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis lansung mencium bibir Sakura untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"tahanlah Sakura-chan Nanti akan lebih baik" hibur Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke langsung memaju mundurkan pingulnya nya.

Rasa sakit dan perih yang Sakura rasakan semakin hilang menjadi rasa nikmat yang tak terbayangkan, saat Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat.

"Aahh.. uh..ah.. ngh ah" Sakura tak sadar bahwa ia mendesah dan menggelinjang nikmat, Sasuke semakin semangat dengan aktifitasnya melihat reaksi Sakura, Sasuke kembali menindih Sakura dan ia beralih kembali pada leher Sakura, menjilatnya menghisap, serta mengigitnya setelah itu ia bergerak ke Dada besar Sakura lalu ia melahapnya, ia jilat, hisap, gigit.. dan terus seperti itu.

"Aaah.. Sasu.. Ahh.. Sasuke-ku..N" Sakura yang tak kuat merasakan sensasinya langsung memeluk Sasuke dan mencakar punggungnya, hal itu membuat Sasuke meringis sakit.

"ukh.." Sasuke merasakan sakit di punggungnya, lalu Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya, semakin cepat hingga desahan Sakura memenuhi kamar.

"AAaahhh.. Uhh.. SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura mendesah sangat kencang, dan saat itupun juga tubuhnya menegang, dan cairannya pun keluar pertanda Sakura sudah klimaks.

Tapi Sasuke belum puas, karena belum ia mencapai klimaks, ia kembali mempercepat gerakannya, Sakura yang saat itu langsung mendesah kembali, Sasuke tak memperdulikan Sakura yang sudah sangat lelah, ia semakin cepat sampai Sakura tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke.

"Nghhh.. sampai" lenguh Sasuke, tubuhnya pun menegang, dan tak lama ia langsung mengeluarkan penisnya.. dan langsung menyemprotkan cairanya di luar.

Kini tubuh Sakura terbaring lemas, mata nya menutup tapi dadanya naik turun tubuhnya sersimbah peluh, serta kakinya yang mengangkang sempurna terlihat cairan masih melekat di kewanitaan Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat itu gairahnya kembali memuncak, didekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura yang masih terengah-engah, di ciumnya bibir Sakura membuatnya kembali membuka matanya.

di sela-sela itu terlihat Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya.

"Sasuke-kun apa kau melakukan hal ini kepada setiap wanita yang berDada besar?" Tanya Sakura yang masih terbaring.

"kau bicara apa? Tentu saja tidak, aku melakukan ini hanya kepada wanita yang kucintai yaitu kau Sakura kekasih ku, ku akui aku memang penyuka Dada besar, tapi.." jawab Sasuke panjang, ia tak melanjukan ucapannya.

"Kejutanku belum selesai Saku-chan" lanjut Sasuke dan muncul sebuah seringaian di wajah tanpan Sasuke, ia merencanakan sesuatu lagi.

Sasuke baranjak menuju lemari besarnya, mengambil tali dan sebuah benda seperti vibrator, setelah itu ia mendekati Sakura yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung megikat kedua tangan Sakura di tiap sisi ranjang menggunakan tali yang ia pegang, tak lupa kedua kakinya juga di ikat hingga Sakura mengangkang sempurna, Sakura tak bisa meronta karena tenaganya masih belum pulih.

"Kau mau apa lagi Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura lemah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat "tenanglah dan Siap-siap Sakura" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aaahh.." Sakura mendesah saat Sasuke memasukan sebuah benda kedalam kewanitaannya, benda itu bergetar memberi sensasi yang membuat Sakura melayang.

"Ah.. apa ini? Ngh.. ah" desah Sakura, benda bergetar itu membuat tubuhnya mengelinjang.

"tenang saja, ini hanya sebuah vibrator" ucap Sasuke Santai.

"Lepas.. ah, ini aku ngg.. mau pulang.." pinta Sakura, tapi Sasuke malah menambah set getarannya membuatnya mengerang mengelinjang liar dan Sasuke melihat dada besar Sakura kembali terpancing ia langsung melahapnya, menjilatnya sepeti orang yang kelaparan.

"AAHH.. Sasuke-kun!" erang Sakura, tangannya yang di ikat langsung mengepal erat.

"Sasuke di mana sich?" gumam Itachi yang sedang mecari Sasuke "ngg.. mungkin di kamarnya" stelah itu ia langsung beranjak kekamar Sasuke, tapi ketika sampai di depan kamar Sasuke.

"Ahh.. Sasu.. hen-ti.. uh kan" Itachi kaget mendengar suara seperti.. ng desahan perempuan, dan suara itu tepat berada didalam kamar Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan itu" ucap Itachi langsung membuka pintu Sasuke yang memang tidak dikunci, sepertinya Sasuke lupa menguncinya, pikir Itachi.

Benar dugaan Itachi, wajahnya langsung memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya, Sasuke tidak sadar ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"hey.. Sasuke" panggil Itachi terus mendekati Sasuke yang sedang bermain dengan Dada Sakura, Sasuke tidak sadar karena posisinya membelakangi Itachi, ia baru sadar saat Itachi memanggilnya.

"Itachi!.. mau apa kau? pergi sana aku sedang bersenang-senang, jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Sasuke.

"aku bolehkan ikut" ucap Itachi menyeringai mendekati Sakura.

**^OWARI^**

**.**

**.  
**

Lanjutanya kalian bayangkan sendiri ya. ^o^ ha..ha

( A/N: ) Horeee.. *loncat-loncat* Fic ku yang pertama selesai \^o^/

Gimana Tanggapan kalian apakah Lemonnya hot? Ataukah ceritanya aneh hi.. hi

Maklumkanlah aku kan masih junior…

Sebenarnya sich fic ini udah aku buat dari 2 bulan yg lalu, karena takut ga ada yg review jadi aku mikir-mikir dulu, dan juga aku ga sempet ke warnet.

O'ya menurut kalian buat adegan Lemon yang Hot, chara Sakura dipasangin sama Siapa?

Soal'na aku ada ide baru Fic Lemon lagi.. tapi aku bingung buat pasangan Sakura! Aku mau buat selain SasuSaku. baru ngerencanakannya sich pair NejiSaku.. ada yg stuju?

Maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang kurang pas dan cerita nya Aneh n Gaje.

untuk para Senior" mohon 'Kritik & saran'nya atau malah sebuah Pujian? Hi..hi.. Untuk menambah semangatku membuat Fic Lemon.

'Jangan di Flame ya' ^^

Karena sudah baca aku minta 'REVIEW' dari semuanya.. please !

Kasian kan aku udah buat capek-capek. . ~o~ *melas*

R

E

V

I

E

W

+here+


End file.
